


A Lover's Mark

by megsta95



Series: Sherlolly Smutty One Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Oral Sex, Passion, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lover's mark can last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very early in the morning on tumblr and I actually like how it turned out. It's really short, but I think it's somewhat beautiful in a way. I also changed the title, I originally titled it "His Mark" on tumblr (still is titled that) I rather like the sound of this title a lot more and it went with my summary.

Sherlock’s mouth was like a beautifully, crafted pen. That branded his mark to her skin, in moments of heated passion. Molly loves those marks he makes as he slowly drags his mouth across her flesh, nipping and biting his way down her body.

As his head rests between her thighs, her head slams back into the pillow, her toes curl into the mattress and her muscles tighten with every kiss he gives to her sensitive bud. The sensation of pleasure radiates through her. Her body twitches as she cries out his name into the night. Sherlock trails little kisses up her body, until he’s hovering over her, watching her come down from her high.

Molly was now truly marked by her lover. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved that she bore his signature on almost every inch of her skin. It was a reminder that she was his and he was hers. And when they fade, he can always write again.


End file.
